unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Questinfo
Discussions about : __TOC__ additional info The template is great, though it's lacking one thing; An additional information plate. Quests can consist of multiple parts; If you go into your progress page on the quest menu you will see each part individually. This is so people know each part without actually doing the quest, and various other reasons among convenience. Chris Stacey 16:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Oh, indeed. I will try to add support for that soon™ ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 20:08, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Updated with this feature, see documentation at ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 01:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC) non-monetary rewards In addition to the multi-part and serial quests, could you also add fields for XP and fame gained as well as non-monetary rewards? Thanks! :) --Renegadefencer 19:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just FYI, i have not forgotton about your request. I just haven't found a way to include it in a visually correct way without departing too much from the window in-game. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 02:06, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Umm. Look here Da_Vinci's_distress. If the last section was not a section - just a white text like name of quest - it would be ok? :: Edit made by User:Peltzer 14:15, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I was more interested in using icons from Category:User Interface, like fe. " +10" and the like... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 16:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) #Icons usage}} ---- :Overall, it looks good, though I had planned on writing instructions rather than copying game dialog. Stuff like, "talk to so-and-so, find this here," etc. Also I like having the pretty icons for fame and such as well, though there's not one specifically for XP. :-Renegadefencer 17:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::You are able to make such instructions using the progress part of the template collection, see: When it comes to icons for Exp only, you can use these from Category:User Interface, , or :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 17:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) #Icons usage}} Icons usage Merged split topics in non-monetary rewards *I was more interested in using icons from Category:User Interface, like fe. " +10" and the like... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 16:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) *When it comes to icons for Exp only, you can use these from Category:User Interface, , or :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 17:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- :There is no icon for Trade EXP, so i did it in two ways: as an image , and as a code Da_Vinci's_distress at the bottom of page. Anyway, these icons, you mentioned, will look great just after Reward, Advance in that right section. : P.S. I don't figured out how to add this image to UI section. Tried two times. %) : P.S.S. I don't figured out hot to make a link to photo i uploaded though... :Edit made by User:Peltzer 14:19, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well to be completely like ingame we should actually be using the , and icons for exp, look in your character info screen... But i guess your image looks good enough to be used, instead of those to indicate exp. To add your image to Category:User Interface follow the instructions on top of that category page...(copy the bold code) Which means you need to paste that code on the page of the image self, not the category page! See: And i think its best for now, not use a separate heading for them, but actually include that piece in last progress part of the quest. eg. "Quest complete" in case of Da Vinci's distress. PS: When you make an altered version using an existing image, you should mention in the image summary-section, which image you used and who made that original image, making sure to link to the original image. This is a required thing for copyrights of individuals. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 16:56, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Added new icons for exp: , , :dixi et animum levavit, Peltzer, venetian trader Log record: 10:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you convert those to png and name them like: ::* = UI-Class Battle Exp.png ::* = UI-Class Battle Exp(light).png ::* = UI-Class Adventure Exp.png ::* = UI-Class Adventure Exp(light).png ::This will make their name follow a consistent patern with the other icons of this kind, like those for Fame and Level. ::Which will ease selection of them by editors using the wiki auto-fill of names while editing among others. ::PS: I moved your icon from "UI-Class Trade Exp.png" to "UI-Class Trade Exp.png" for same reason. ::Feel free to convert the other icons in this category to transparent png's if you are able to. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 13:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) links color The links in text are blue on darkblue. It is very unreadable. I thought that it'll be better to add shortcuts where possible but they almost invisible on Dark Blue. Can links font be made for example Yellow. And visited links possibly Dark Yellow. Edit made by User:Peltzer 11:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm...true... The link colors are fixed for whole site, so that's not an option...Maybe another background color for the quest block? ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 11:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Then let's do black background or use skin colours. ::Edit made by User:Peltzer 05:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm...The whole idea was to mimic the view in-game...those colors depart a bit too much from that feeling... I'll try to come-up with some color-scheme more suited in due time hopefully... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 05:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Okay it took me some work but i finally managed to make it dynamic enough by using a separate CSS-file for its styling. Feel free to give me the #hexnumbers for the colors you like. See: HTML color codes ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 02:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have changed the colors as you requested above, using "yellow" and "#C0C000" as dark yellow. If you want different colors let me know ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 21:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That looks just fine. dixi et animum levavit, Peltzer, venetian trader Log record: 10:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) expires section It seems that "expires" section don't work now. For example: Urgent wine purchase, Latest rates of the Italian peninsula, Deliver crossbows Edit made by User:Peltzer 06:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :it still works as it did at start, you just placed the parameter in the wrong template-call, see the documentation :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 06:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Just noticed that by default amount of days isn't bold. So it looks like Expires in: 60 days although there is No expiration Please bring it to one standart. Edit made by Peltzer, venetian trader 04:27, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I made the static part in front bold because i thought it would look nice... How would you like it to be? ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 04:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :: It will look nice all Bold Expires in: 60 days and No expiration ::dixi et animum levavit, Peltzer, venetian trader Log record: 10:00, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::done... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 11:29, November 23, 2010 (UTC)